


Vaguely Starry Dream of a Peculiar Man

by tsukikaede



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Victorian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikaede/pseuds/tsukikaede
Summary: 布拉姆读到了美神的故事，于是他去问王尔德，去问惠特曼，去问洛夫克拉夫特，然而在每个人的回答中，美神都有着不同的样貌，于是，布拉姆决定亲自去寻找自己的美神。





	Vaguely Starry Dream of a Peculiar Man

“如果你不做梦，时间就不会流逝”  
——奥尔罕·帕慕克  
听我讲个童话故事吧，既然是童话，就免不了悠久的传说，远方的王国，孤岛与森林之类的，而我们这次要说的，是关于远方小小王国的一位王子。那么，为什么是王子呢，王子的灵魂可以乘着椋鸟脱落的羽毛晃晃悠悠飞入天空，如果变成国王，他就办不到啦，国王的逝去才是真正的逝去。  
当孩子们沉睡入梦的时候，天空会变成蓝色的丝绸窗帘，而春天从朦胧的夜里升起，在这样的一处王国里，有一位小王子，他的名字叫布拉姆·斯托克，他有着黄昏夕阳一般的红发，以及无风时的海面一样温柔的蓝眼睛。  
在这个王国里，生活是轻松愉快的。王位继承的责任归到兄姐头上，小王子感到自由自在，他可以读书，也可以跟侍臣玩伴们各处游玩。在他居住的淡蓝色的宫殿里，舞会永不停歇。花园的玫瑰常开，香气在夜莺的歌声里随风穿过走廊。  
宫殿里还住着邻国的王子，奥斯卡·王尔德【1】。王尔德也是一位画家，在这样的好时节里，他正忙于描绘被丛生的蔷薇掩映的天使雕像。  
然而，这天晚上，布拉姆从长夜的欢宴中偷偷溜走，独自一人倚在大理石栏杆，望见深紫色的夜空如同干枯的紫罗兰花瓣。夜空并非静止的，因为有星河在流淌，星星沿着伟大庄严的轨迹，不知疲倦地运行。  
他痴迷地望着夜空，无论是在千古亿年之前存在于虚空的大地上的生物，还是现在的他，都能看到相似的璀璨星河，不知这璀璨的星河是否在等待着什么，只有夜风吹拂又止息，陷入永无休止的循环。在睡神亲吻他眼睑的一瞬间，他忽然感到莫大的空虚。  
于是，次日早晨，他拨开如同雾气轻盈的纱制帘幕，去政事厅里寻找他的父王与母后。  
王后正坐在桌边考虑贫民窟的拨款，看到布拉姆跑过来，她放下书卷，去吻他的额头，问道，“我亲爱的孩子，你有什么事吗？”  
“我也会逝去吗？就像花园里吹落的玫瑰花瓣一样，既然我们来自尘土，终将归于尘土。那么生命本身难道不是痛苦的旅途？”  
王后笑着回答，“你是这个国家的小王子，在冬天，你可以让一百条貂皮被子给你取暖，在夏天，你可以用一千朵玫瑰花给你熏香幔帐，为什么还要感觉痛苦呢？”  
这并不是让小王子满意的回答，他转而问他的父王，而父王正在签署关于会议室的文件，他急急忙忙地说，“为什么要这样想呢！在宫廷中，有一百名侍臣专门伺候你，你就算想嗅眼前的百合花香气，也不需要亲自动手去拈起花朵，你已经是世界上最幸福的小王子了，还会有什么不满足的！”  
显然，这样的回答是不能解决小王子心中的疑惑的，更何况父母对他的问题表示毫不理解，于是他又去问自己的侍臣们，侍臣的回答让他头一次觉得他们只会说奉承话，完全解决不了实际的问题。  
布拉姆又跑到城堡里的图书馆，翻开那些厚厚的羊皮或丝绸封面的旧书，寻找让他满意的答案。很少有书会谈到这个问题，即使谈到，它们的回答要么跟他的父母一样，要么跟侍臣一样。另外还有一些别的解释，有的书，认为反正生命是痛苦的旅途，所能做的只有享乐罢了；有的书，认为苦修可以让人超脱对生命的迷思；还有的书，提议要厌恶眼睛看到的，厌恶耳朵听到的，甚至厌恶自身的存在，想想每个人都会死去化作朽烂的白骨，如果堪破的话，就可以摆脱因为执念而形成的痛苦。  
小王子当然不会轻言放弃，昨日萌生出的迷思像常春藤一样缠绕在心间。他不知疲倦地找啊，找啊，直到他在某处书架的角落里，找到一册绘有金色花纹的手抄本。  
他在书中读到了美神的故事，这本书认为，美是人的至高而永恒的追求，如果一个人找到了他的美神，那么痛苦与孤独，也会化作乌鸦掠过树冠时在地面上投下的影子。可是，这本书没有提及美神的模样，而布拉姆迫切想知道美神什么样子，倘若找到美神，或许美神可以给他解决昨天的迷思。  
布拉姆放下书，连水也不顾得喝，也顾不上换下落了灰尘的衣服，就跑去问王尔德。  
小王子找到王尔德的时候，王尔德正在对着玫瑰画着又一幅天使雕像，听到这个疑问，他手中的画笔没有停止，而是继续稳稳当当地落在画布上，就好像他并没有分心去回答布拉姆的问题似的。  
王尔德看似漫不经心地说，“美神是我在人间的至爱，也是至美。美神充满自我，美神是骄傲的。我痴迷于美神的美，也痴迷于美神的刻薄。哦，你是问美神的样子，美神是有着太阳光编织而成的明亮金发，蔷薇花瓣染红的鲜艳嘴唇，水仙一样美丽的少年的身体，以及一条世间最为尖刻傲慢的舌头。”  
画家一边以青金石研磨而成的昂贵颜料给天使身披的蓝色长袍上色，一边平静的回答，“美神也是恶魔，他会引诱我堕入地狱，而地狱的甘美甚于天堂。哪怕对美神来说，我的创作不过是废纸。但是我同样也会引诱美神，让他为我发疯发狂，迷恋不止。我宁愿将这一身画师的丝绸长袍换成粗劣的麻布衣衫，吞咽干面包饮下凉水，日复一日地在矿山里挖掘孔雀石，只为能换取与美神同在，因为与其同在，本身就是对美神最绝妙的歌颂。”  
“我成为了美神的疯子，而美神也成为了我的疯子。我们不可割裂。”王尔德的搁下画笔，这幅画终于完成了。  
在布拉姆的直觉里，这个答案已经接近了一些，然而还并不是让他满意的回答。他谢过王尔德，慢慢沿着走廊返回。  
小王子忽然想到一位在山中隐居的贵族，听说那人窥破了某种机缘。于是，在晚香玉的叶子滴着露水的次日黎明，小王子策马去了深山。  
这位山中隐士的名字叫霍华德·菲利普·洛夫克拉夫特，他原本住在王都，沉默寡言，几乎不参与到任何社交场合中去。直到有一天，他匆匆打发了财富，搬往山中隐居。  
按照侍臣调查出来的地址，布拉姆在一处岩洞里找到了洛夫克拉夫特，对方是个苍白的年轻人，微抿着嘴。山洞布置得简朴而舒适，还可以煮咖啡，往里走有个自然形成的天窗，底下隔了一个巨大的望远镜。  
洛夫克拉夫特正在煎蛋与培根充作早餐，布拉姆小心翼翼走过去等着，生怕打扰了对方。好在洛夫克拉夫特并没有送客的意思，还多做了一份早餐递给饥肠辘辘的小王子。布拉姆挺直腰杆，彬彬有礼地自我介绍，随后问道，“请问您知道美神是什么样子吗？”  
洛夫克拉夫特将煎蛋的边缘叉起来送进嘴里，“美神并非人类，也并不居住在凡世上。美神位于银河之外，哪怕是光线也要走很多很多年才能到达的美神的所在，那样的不可思议的远方。”  
“美神是一座绵延千万里的，缟玛瑙的城堡，外缘有无规则的，乳白色的波浪，以苍蓝色间隔，越往里，以层层苍蓝色打底，由红褐渐渐变成金黄，就像太初的本源。不，它没有恒定的形状，并不是规则的圆形或方形或者有棱角的其他，而是变化无穷。”  
“在这座城堡里，有阳光一般的温柔光线照耀四方，不知何处的门廊下会传来悠远的风琴似的乐声，我们所不认识的小动物在阴凉下安静休憩，朝远处望去，还能看到巨大又颜色绮丽的山脉温暖秀美的轮廓。”  
小王子谢过洛夫克拉夫特邀请的早餐，可是他对洛夫克拉夫特的回答还是不满意，他还没能理解这个幻象里所表达的悲伤与安宁。  
于是他回到城里，去找许多年前就退休的一位大学士。  
这位戴着阔边草帽的大学士，名字叫沃尔特·惠特曼。他蓄着长长的白胡子，脸上纵横的皱纹里满是智慧。  
在听完布拉姆的问题以后，“关于美神是什么样子……”惠特曼收拢宽大的衣袖，吩咐宅邸里的仆人拿出一把旧时吟游诗人常用的七弦琴，一边弹奏一边唱道：  
“当我独自坐着，夜里独自醒来，我会想起美神，  
美神跟我一块儿长大，是个男孩或女孩，跟我在一块儿，  
我们种植棉花与土豆，我们有自己的土地，  
我与他一起劳作，太阳把他的脸庞晒得发红，汗水在胸膛流淌。  
我吃呀睡呀都跟他在一块儿，他自己不光是他的，我自己也不光是我的。  
哪怕经历战火与离乱，也会回到故乡。  
我会等着，我不怀疑我会再遇见他，  
我会看好了，我不要失去他。 ”  
这首短歌的曲调不同于华美的宫廷乐章，这是属于土地与河流的歌谣，如同广袤荒野的朔风。斯托克感觉，当歌谣响起的时候，也飘来了阳光下看不到尽头的玉米田的气息，根植于土地的万物都在生长。  
小王子对惠特曼的回答还是不满意，他察觉到自己是无法从别人口中获得想要的答案的，因为每个人所描述的美神都大相径庭，于是多愁善感的他决定亲自去寻找美神。  
意外的是，父母没有阻拦他，或许是因为他们看不到他心中的坚决，单单是以为这不过又是布拉姆的突发奇想，他们的小王子会很快回来，然后跟从前一样无忧无虑地在城堡里生活。  
他走了很多路。  
越过山峦与平原。  
渡过七重大海。  
在旅途中——  
他遇到一位终日埋首于书桌的学者，他不知道的是，在他走远以后，学者下定决心，与披着红斗篷的魔鬼签订了契约  
他遇到一位愁肠百结的贵族青年，青年流汗的面庞被恋情的火把照得通红，那是因为，这位青年爱上了一个不可能得到的姑娘。  
他遇到在海难中侥幸卷到沙滩上的旅人，旅人扶额，忧愁地端坐于枯木，听见海中的妖精在唱着歌谣“那些曾是他眼睛的珍珠”。  
他也遇到棕色海豹化作的少女，少女头上戴着海草编成的花环，唱出一曲曲古老的歌谣，少女的双手捧了星星的鬼魂。  
他也遇到红发的牧羊女，皮肤白得像飘零的雪花，当冬天结束以后，牧羊女化作一滩清水，从水汪里游出一匹白色的小马。  
他也遇到骑着山羊的老人，老人穿着看不出本来颜色的褴褛衣衫，脖子上挂了一只野兔的前爪，灰色的头发里有夜莺做窝。  
他还路过许许多多的城市，有一次，他看到人们像蚂蚁一样纷纷倒下，万幸的是，这样的景象只是某棵老树的梦境，那棵树在梦里跟他说，这是因为看不见的巨人越过了城墙。  
最终，他在一座殿堂里找到了美神，这座殿堂无比巨大，甚至足以装下流淌的夜空。  
布拉姆所见的美神，是一位青年，头发黑得像谷壑里幽深的潭水，皮肤苍白，鼻梁上架一副金丝眼镜。  
这让他喜极而泣，他痴迷地望着宝座上的美神，几个小时都不愿意挪动一步。  
忽然，美神从座位上下来，问他，“你为什么要来这里呢？来自悠远地方的小王子。”  
“因为您是美神，我要侍奉您。”  
“哪怕我只是你的美神，哪怕对旁人来说，我只是个叛经离道的艺术家，也没有问题吗？”  
“然而你是美神，不是他们的美神，是真正的我的美神，我愿放弃我的一切。”布拉姆快乐得像一只拥有了整片森林的橡果的松鼠。他感觉自己的感情如同新鲜啤酒上泛起的泡沫一般充盈、溢满了他的身体。  
美神抱住他，吻他的额头，“然而，跟我在一起，你是要付出代价的。”  
布拉姆坚决的点头，他已经准备好了，他抛弃了自己的王国，以全部的才华与幸福来侍奉美神。  
“不，这些还不算代价，代价没有结束，而是刚刚开始。”  
美神哈哈大笑，用宽大的黑色斗篷裹住小王子。  
他们在一起，度过了美好举世无双的一天又一天。哪怕用尽世间所有美好的字眼，也无法形容他们在一起的欢乐。这当然不是小王子之前在王宫里的那种所谓的“欢乐”，而是能让的灵魂交融飞入繁星，又潜下深谷，这样的欢乐。  
在美神的殿堂里，天空永远蓝得像琉璃，花园里永远有甘醴的泉水。  
美神喜欢读故事，听故事，看着那些悲欢离合节节生长为一颗颗参天大树，如果感兴趣，他会拉着布拉姆周游每片蒙福之地，扮演故事中的人。他们从头到脚穿上银白色的盔甲，扮演策马远行的骑士；他们换上金丝银线织就的华美衣衫，扮演凉亭里幽会的恋人；他们披上淡紫色的长袍，散开头发，扮演拿着古老七弦琴的吟游诗人。因为，世间不能没有属于一个个人独有的悲欢离合，爱恋与颂歌，如果这些情感被抛弃，天气就会变得越来越阴冷，盐水会漫过丰饶的平原，地面上再无欢笑。  
布拉姆感到莫大的满足与快乐，他也在写故事，“我们终将在世界发生变化之前逝去，又在为你写的故事里永生。”他这般想。  
快乐的日子不知过了多久。毫无预兆地，在某一天清晨，布拉姆从睡梦中醒来，发现身旁的鸭绒床垫上空空荡荡，美神已经悄无声息地离开了。  
他揉揉眼睛，察觉到自己是躺在一间舒服的办公室里，衣架上还挂着美神的大衣，仿佛对方随时会回来。尽管这样，尽管没有人告诉他，然而布拉姆就是知道，美神不会再回来了。  
布拉姆推开门往外走，原来这里是一座庞大的剧院，有几百个座位，还有包厢，只是现在没有在营业，也没有演员与职员在排练，没有忙碌整理模具的道具师，也没有一脸严肃站在角灯旁的舞台监督。整座剧院静悄悄的，除了他的脚步声，没有任何别的声息。  
他一时间接受不了美神的离去，在剧院里逡巡，看到厚重的木门上写有“道具仓库”。  
他又回到空无一人的舞台，这才注意到，挂起来的布景上画着的是他眼熟的景象，仔细一看，果然是阴沉沉的大海，与棕色海豹化作的少女。他找到了滑轮的位置，拉起满是灰尘的绳子，费力地掀开这一幅布景，下一幅布景上，出现了他曾经有过一面之缘的，在海难中侥幸卷到沙滩上的旅人。  
他掀开一幅又一幅布景，于是发现，自己在寻找美神的途中，遇到的形形色色的人与故事，群山，白桦林与河流，宫殿，监狱，与教堂，统统一个不落地凝固在这一幅幅背景布上。  
他又回到道具仓库，推开门，第一眼就看到了旅途中见过的，魔鬼的红色斗篷【2】。  
看上去，这是一座打理得非常好的剧院，布拉姆可以想象，如果剧院运作起来，观众会是多么的络绎不绝。  
他在孤苦伶仃中哀叹，咆哮，哭泣【3】。当剧院里的蜡烛全部熄灭的时候，布拉姆再度启程，他一步一个脚印地沿着记忆里的原路回到了故国，路上当然没有与他曾经遇到过的人重逢。  
当他回到故国的时候，他才察觉，时间过去了不知多久，任何认得他的人都不存在了。  
在他沿着河岸忧伤徘徊的时候，街边一脸倦容的路人好奇地问他“你是什么人？”  
“我是个寻找美神的朝圣者。”布拉姆回到，并且跟别人讲了自己的故事。  
而别人只当他是个疯子，他们说，“美神？美神没有给与你黄金珠宝，没有给与你装饰华美的宅院，你就这样两手空空一文不名地回来了？”  
布拉姆缄默不言，他只能蜗居在桥梁边破旧的茅屋。茅屋里没有任何装饰，地板开裂得不成样子，有老鼠与蜘蛛在地板上爬来爬去，冷风从墙缝里灌进来。布拉姆躺在吱吱呀呀的木床上，盖着一条百纳被，盯着挂满蜘蛛网的茅草屋顶发呆。  
冬天到来的时候，他只有一支蜡烛给自己取暖。他很快病倒了，看上去是因为生活的困顿，实则是因为无法与美神重逢的痛苦。  
夜色渐深，无星无月，窗外大雪纷飞。布拉姆躺在破房子里，蜡烛因为从墙缝卷进来的寒风而熄灭。他病得奄奄一息，没有力气再点燃蜡烛，没有一点火星让他稍微暖和，也没有一滴水湿润他干裂的嘴唇。  
在他弥留之际，一丝光线漫开，渐渐辉耀满屋，美神又回到了他的身边。  
“现在你知道代价了吗？”  
“生命不是痛苦的旅程，因为我找到了我的美神。”布拉姆眼眶里溢满泪水，吃力地回应。  
“宇宙实在过于浩渺，人的存在不过一毫秒，更何况只属于一个人的，深沉的迷恋。那……你会后悔么？”美神带着嘲弄又温柔的语调问道。  
“直到我的身体化为尘埃，直到我的存在从所有人记忆中消亡，直到连宇宙都抹去我存在过的一切。”布拉姆的脸色红润起来，他的眉头舒展，祥和的表情又回到了他的脸上，“我也绝不会有一星半点儿后悔的想法。”  
这位朝圣者回答完毕，在美神的微笑与光芒里闭目而逝。  
第二天，其他人发现，就算现在是凛冬，朝圣者的身体周围，还是开满了鲜花，无论是玫瑰还是风信子，抑或是睡莲，都热烈地开放，就像盛夏时节一般。  
他们走近，察觉到朝圣者早已死去，脸上挂着美满的笑容。  
那些人毫不关心朝圣者经历了什么，他们蜂拥着抢走鲜花，任由在争抢中掉落的花朵摔在硬邦邦的地面上，被踩得稀巴烂。  
人们捧着花束回去，对逝去的朝圣者议论纷纷：  
“瞧那个可笑的疯子，他就这样死掉了。”  
“真是个愚蠢的疯子！居然会对着幻想死去。”  
“看啊！这个人死后没有全城出动的葬礼，没有崇高华丽的美乐，只有寒酸的几朵小小残花！”  
我听见一个把花束抱了满怀的庸人这样说。  
（全文完）  
1、王尔德家与斯托克家是世交，所以这样设定。在现实中，王尔德的父亲担任过爱尔兰人口局的局长，而斯托克的父亲是都柏林城堡秘书办公室的高级公务员。  
2：亨利·欧文爵士在舞台剧中扮演过靡菲斯特。  
3：出自斯托克的童话《国王的城堡》


End file.
